Donde estas Yolanda?
by Laifing
Summary: That missing woman, which all have been looking at last appears at the wedding of John and Mary. * Sherlanda *


Time had passed, almost 6 months, and she was still missing. There was no indication that there even existed, was it a dream? Maybe it was, it seemed that only he could remember. It seemed like he cared only that she was not there. Did he care? It matters, but worry not solve anything. He met her long ago, when his journey began, and recalled more vividly than ever when in a strange coincidence a song playing in that restaurant, Yolanda Where are you? Not even Sherlock Holmes knew.

While preparing for the big day of John, started humming that song. John, who was getting ready in her room had been at 221B, heard the strange melody coming from the mouth of Sherlock. He went out and saw Sherlock lost in some distant point, while humming that song , John seemed familiar to something sounded catchy tune, but he was not sure : what or where.

- That song, I feel that I know - Sherlock reacted to the voice of John, it had been really focused, thinking about something, but not related to its mind palace. He had not noticed anything strange about him, nothing unusual by the standards of Sherlock, with the exception that looked more like a human being. He seemed to act less like ... Sherlock, but that was not essentially bad he was, just less ... son of a bitch.

- Mmm ... will have been stuck to me somewhere.

- Oh yeah - That seemed strange to John, Sherlock never stored anything in his "hard drive" that was not important. But anyway it was the wedding day, his day and of course Mary. There would be time to analyze Sherlock after.

The ceremony went off without a strange event (the kind that Sherlock seemed to bring with it), when the party had come; Sherlock played the violin for the first dance of John and Mary, said a few words (not realizing how uncomfortable that John started feel), dinner and more dance...

And then it happened, the woman who obviously (to Sherlock) had no invitation, toward his way to him. His smirk made him feel uncomfortable, That must have felt John , he thought as she came closer and closer.

- Hola-since they met and she knew he understood and spoke Spanish, she had always spoken this.

- Hello-he was relieved, as even he could find, and if Sherlock Holmes cannot find you, it means you swallowed the land.

-¿Quiéres bailar? -The question was useless, she did not expect an answer, threw it, and as usual in it, directed, that of "the man directed" even dancing was not for her, music was very lively (Latin music his specialty, John and Mary decided that this was done in honor of the day that Sherlock back). The superfluous explanations out, she was there, had returned, she was fine, it seemed better than ever.

- I found you Yolanda - he said as he pulled her to him, perfectly synchronized movement with the change of music, seemed to tango.

- Sí, me encontraste- she smiled, music was the lights, the atmosphere that was created not allowed to see very well, so no one noticed Sherlock and the girl who danced with him.

- Where were you Yolanda? What were you doing?

- Lo mismo que tú, buscando el camino a casa - the music changed and the lights changed with it. Mary was about to return to to dance with John, saw with surprise the scene, it seemed no one noticed.

- Who is the person with whom Sherlock is dancing?

- More importantly? Sherlock is dancing? -John had a look of amusement on his face, took Mary's hand and went to the dance floor. The atmosphere between Sherlock and the mysterious lady was clearly tension, intense stares, sensual movements and an occasional complicit smile, it was clear that Sherlock knew before. The music stopped Mary immediately went to the couple who was walking away from the dance floor.

- Sherlock! -Both turned, Mary had a big smile.

- Hum Mary, Yolanda, Yolanda Mary - Sherlock introduced them, trying to keep appear that he cared that much, shook hands and Yolanda take this opportunity to congratulate Mary for her wedding.

John and everyone looked on with interest, to that brunette girl doing smile Sherlock like there's no tomorrow, just drifting, Mary went to where the Dj and made a request that song that John heard humming Sherlock earlier echoed around the room and made the girl sitting next to Sherlock laugh a lot. He stood up and she held out her hand to Sherlock him out to dance at the sight of these atonic.

**_Donde estas, donde estas, yolanda_**

**_que paso, que paso, yolanda _**

**_te busque, te busque, yolanda_**

**_y no estas, y no estas Yolanda_**

Sherlock did not seem to care about the looks, really enjoyed Yolanda smiling, while spinning, trying to keep up.

**_Donde estas, donde estas, yolanda_**

**_que paso, que paso, yolanda _**

**_te busque, te busque, yolanda_**

**_y no estas, y no estas yolanda_**

**_Tus ojos me miraron _**

**_tus labios me besaron _**

**_con ese fuego ardiente_**

**_ardiente de mujer_**

**_La luz de tu mirada_**

**_el fuego de tus labios_**

**_flecharon a mi pecho y de ti me enamore_**

Sherlock was not comfortable with public displays of affection (or with private either) but when Yolanda threw in a kiss, not complaining, music, she felt intoxicated. She looked at him with that enigmatic look that had interested the first time. Yolanda was an enigma. No one knew where, with whom, she did not seem to care that the seek. And he knew that at some point Yolanda would go again, but at least until the world ends that song was two of them.

**_Donde estas, donde estas, yolanda_**

**_que paso, que paso, yolanda _**

**_te busque, te busque, yolanda_**

**_y no estas, y no estas yolanda_**

**_Donde estas, donde estas, yolanda_**

**_que paso, que paso, yolanda _**

**_te busque, te busque, yolanda_**

**_y no estas, y no estas Yolanda_**

**_Epilogue:_** Yolanda had some hangover and muscle pain, many years since she had danced like that. But she had been watching in a nearby cafe with friends: Waldo, Lupita and Laura back together the clandestine life.


End file.
